


Mine

by coinseller



Series: “Park Jihoon is handsome” – Lai Guanlin (a collection of panwink short stories) [8]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demon/Human Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Romance, byeongaris are 19 and jihoon is an immortal demon, gl is a basketball jock with a patient heart, he's just bad at feelings lmao, jh hates seonho for No Reason, jihoon is really pissy at first, lots of lighthearted death jokes, upped ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinseller/pseuds/coinseller
Summary: Jihoon is a powerful demon who can grant wishes in exchange for one's soul. The only catch is that he doesn’t just grant wishes, rather, he grants them but can only do so by bringing great misfortune to others.And Guanlin is the worst human vessel he’s ever been bound to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAYYY!!! This isn't actually a new fic, i posted it to my twitter for panwinkweek a while ago and just never got around to finishing it bc... personal reasons L O L /cries  
> it wont get done for a while tho (bc i have three other fics i need to finish before it), so read at ur own cost!!! <3

It happens to Jihoon suddenly in the midst of one of his naps;

 

The demon wakes up atop his extravagantly sized bed somewhere deep within the underworld where he resides, and a pleasant sensation coils in his gut, spreading all throughout his body until he’s consumed in flames.

 

 _It’s been quite some time since he’s last been summoned into the human realm,_ he thinks to himself as a smile spreads across his dark red lips.

 

Rapidly, Jihoon’s castle blurs out of focus and when he opens his eyes again, he finds himself floating in a dim room right above his pentagram drawn in chalk.

 

Jihoon lifts his head to survey the area, inky, black-filled eyes scanning every corner and crevice with suspicion. It takes him a bit of time to adjust to how needlessly colorful the human world is, but soon enough, he’s able to gather that he’s in some kind of sleeping quarters.

 

The demon wonders exactly how much time has passed since he’s ventured outside of the Under Realm, and he quickly figures that it’s been _far too long_ considering how different everything looks to him. But instead of advancing any further, humanity seems to have regressed.

 

_He’s unsurprised to say the least._

 

There is a rather small, miserable excuse of a bed pressed up against one of the walls which are made from a weak, flat looking material that seems far less sturdy and ineffective than bricks with a singular window that resembles a hole more than anything. But outside of it, he can still see that it’s night time.

 

Colorful papers decorate every surface of the room, and each of them depicts images of humans playing… basketball. For a second, Jihoon thinks that maybe not much time _has_ passed if that boring human game is still around, but on the small wooden desk standing parallel to an untidy wardrobe, there is a sleek, boxed device that he’s never seen before— _most likely a human advancement_. He suddenly wonders what the strange thing can do, but the demon is above ‘human technology’ and their existence is far inferior to his.

 

With a huff, Jihoon finally looks down to see a boy—his summoner—crouched over on the floor and staring up at him with wide eyes.

 

Upon seeing him, the demon’s smirk grows, wondering what someone so young could want with his power.

 

He straightens up and crosses his arm, demanding, “Who are you, _human_ , and where have you summoned me?”

 

“I’m Lai Guanlin and you’re in my college dorm room,” He states without any hesitance at all.

 

Jihoon snorts to himself, thinking that either this was _too easy_ or if humans have really receded into being this gullible. Everyone should know not to give their full name to a demon. But Jihoon carries on, regardless. “Why have you called upon me?”

 

He watches as the human scrambles up from off the ground, and even though Jihoon is hovering at least a foot in the air, he stands almost as tall as him. At this, Jihoon raises his chin in annoyance and levitates a bit higher.

 

“I read that if I summoned you, you could grant me a wish, right?” The boy asks eagerly.

 

And it’s true. Jihoon _can_ grant wishes, he’s done it for many people before. It’s the kind of demon he is; one full of greed, chaos, and vanity. He has created monsters out of mortals, granted their wildest dreams—but of course, not without a proper exchange.

 

A smile spreads across Jihoon’s face and he replies slowly, “Not _just_ a wish—I can grant you wishes until the day you die, but you have to give something to _me_ in return.”

 

“Seems fair,” The human muses, “What did you want from me?”

 

“Let’s see what you have to offer,” Jihoon murmurs before placing a clawed finger to the human’s chin and tilting it; guiding the other’s head around so he can inspect him further.

 

When the human dies, Jihoon thinks that he’ll make a fine addition to his collection of souls, _which is the usual payment in return for his powers_.

 

He figures could eat the soul, which will probably taste good considering how naïve and innocent the other looks, with warm eyes full of life. Or, he could keep him around as a little servant in his castle to do whatever he commands. He’d rather like such a pretty boy serving him, and besides, Jihoon has always had a weak spot for the lost, puppy-looking types.

 

“What are you doing?” The human, Guanlin, finally asks in the midst of being manhandled. There’s no bite to his tone, just genuine curiosity.

 

“Checking to see if you’re even worth striking a deal with,” Jihoon hums.

 

“Do I pass?”

 

“Very much so,” The demon practically purrs, “In fact, I’ll be rather upset if you refuse upon hearing my part of the bargain.”

 

Guanlin blinks when Jihoon lets go of him. “What is it?” He asks quietly.

 

 _“Your mortal soul,”_ The demon replies, voice dark and foreboding. He’s about to go on his usual tangent to trick the other into agreeing with him, when all too suddenly, the human answers.

 

“Deal.”

 

“Wait what—” Jihoon face snaps into shock.

 

 “I said deal,” He shrugs again, as if there were no problem with his choice at all.

 

Jihoon pulls away from the human to scan him over, almost _offended_ that he wasn’t intimidated the slightest.

 

 _What kind of person just hands his soul over to a demon like this_ , Jihoon thinks to himself. And now that he’s on the subject, Jihoon also realizes that this human hadn’t been scared of him since the get-go, which is startling considering most humans cower upon seeing his demon form for the first time.

 

Jihoon examines him, and wonders who this human was and what he could possibly want to just sign his eternal afterlife away so easily— _what was so important, that he didn’t even hesitate_.

 

Briefly, the demon thinks that maybe he should decline; part of him tells him to be cautious since he’s never run into a mortal who’s reacted like this, and that maybe, he’ll regret signing a contract with him… But then, there’s another part of Jihoon that stirs—more than intrigued—and an excited shiver runs up his spine suddenly anticipating what the human boy could want for his wish; what horrible things he had planned and how much chaos was hiding behind such a sweet face _because whenever a contracted human makes a wish, someone else suffers ten times worse,_ and the misery it causes fuels Jihoon’s power.

But, of course, he won’t tell the human _that._

 

“Okay then, _Lai Guanlin,_ ” the demon drags the syllables of his name. He then holds out his hand, “I think we have ourselves deal.”

 

“Really? Perfect!” Guanlin smiles, taking his offered hand.

 

They shake and almost instantly, the room begins to grow darker. The shadows rise around them, encasing the room in nothing but black, and Jihoon’s eyes suddenly turn a vibrant, blood red as he grins wildly. Without warning, he flips Guanlin’s hand over to sign his name into his inner arm— _Park Jihoon—_ and watches with delight as the signature burns into the human’s skin.

 

Guanlin’s eyes widen at the sting and he opens his mouth to say something, but his voice is cut off when the wind picks up despite the window being closed. Stray papers begin to fly around and the strong gust rips a few of his posters from the walls, sending the room into disarray.

 

In the darkness, Jihoon’s face warps horrifically, elongating into something sinister and evil. “Upon your death, _Lai Guanlin_ , your soul belongs to _me_ and _me_ alone—but as you live, I am bound to grant any wish your mortal heart desires,” He recites, voice layered with different pitches on top of the howling of the wind. The demon draws an ‘X’ across his heart, binding himself to the human, and lets that burn into his charred skin, “The contract has been made.”

 

“Okay,” Guanlin says.

 

Gradually, the room reverts back to its normal state and the lights flicker back on; the atmosphere returning to its usual, cozy glow.

 

Jihoon too regains his natural form, and he grins, letting go of the human’s hand—or rather, _his human,_ now. “Then it’s settled,” He whispers, careful not to let his excitement show. But it’s difficult and he’s already anticipating the kind of horrors they’ll create together, “What is your first wish?”

 

It takes a moment for Guanlin to snap out of his stupor, but when he does, a lightbulb seemingly switches on in his head. “Oh, yeah! My wish!” He exclaims.

 

Jihoon nods.

 

“But first, what should I call you?”

 

“Jihoon is fine for now,” He hums impatiently.

 

“Right. Okay, Jihoon,” The human repeats. Suddenly, Guanlin goes serious, eyes piercing and devoid of the light that it usually carries and completely opposite to the persona he was displaying only moments before.

 

Jihoon visibly stiffens, both thrilled and nervous for what he is about to hear.

 

“For my first wish...” Guanlin states lowly, “I’d like… to pass my exams tomorrow.”

 

Jihoon’s face falls confused. He blinks rapidly at the other, unsure whether or not he heard that right. “I— _huh?”_

 

But Guanlin laughs and scratches the back of his head, confirming that _yes_ Jihoon heard him right and _YES_ he just sold his soul to a demon for the absolute _dumbest_ thing Jihoon has ever been summoned for. “I know, I know it sounds kinda crazy, going to these lengths to pass a test, but hear me out,” The human chuckles.

 

He takes Jihoon’s silent, distraught expression as a cue to keep going, so he continues.

 

“I NEED this class to graduate and I’ve already failed it once. It’s economics, which has way too much reading and _way_ more critical thinking than I anticipated at the beginning of the quarter,” The human makes a disgruntled face, “I don’t have _time_ to read or think right now!! I have basketball practice every single day and playoffs are coming up soon, and if my parents find out that I failed _again,_ they’re gonna force me to move back to Taiwan where I’ll never get to play basketball again…”

 

Jihoon stares at Guanlin for a long while, mouth gaping open and searching the other, desperately trying to figure out if he was joking or not.

 

But all he finds is genuine honesty and the demon feels his eye twitch.

 

 _“ARE YOU STUPID???”_ Jihoon shrieks and explodes into flames.

 

And Guanlin actually has the gall to look offended. “Woah there, I’m only bad at economics. Other than that, my GPA is actually really impressive for a student athlete, I can show you,” He then begins to step around all the papers strewn on the floor and digs around in his backpack, “But honestly, you should see my friend’s grades instead. Seonho? He’s a complete dumbass.”

 

Jihoon internally cries ‘ _THAT WASN’T WHAT I WAS REFERRING TO,’_ and flies over to stop Guanlin. _He doesn’t really care about his grades._ Heck, he barely even cares about the human and would probably kill him right now if their contract didn’t restrict him from doing so.

 

With a deep inhale through the nose, the demon tries to give Guanlin the benefit of the doubt, and considers that in time, maybe he’ll wish for something greater—grow more power hungry when he realizes what Jihoon can do for him, _how much potential he holds_.

 

“I’m sorry,” The demon apologizes quickly. But his voice lacks the remorse a true apology should hold, “That came out wrong. Is this truly what you wish for?”

 

“Oh... It’s okay!” Guanlin smiles, forgiving him so easily that Jihoon actually finds it annoying. “And yeah, that is what I wish for,” He confirms, “Sorry, I’ll try to be more responsible and study harder next time.”

 

Jihoon tries not to roll his eyes, but he still shoots the other an impatient look despite trying to be ‘ _friendly’_ with the human he’s stuck with for the next seventy-ish years of his life. _This is really a waste of his abilities._

 

Huffing, Jihoon raises a shadowy, clawed hand in the air and snaps his fingers once. “Done.”

 

It’s quiet between the two of them, and Guanlin just stares at Jihoon for a while, looking expectant and chewing on the inside of his cheek.

 

In response, Jihoon crosses his legs in the air and looks down at him with a bored expression. He rests his elbow on his knee, propping his head up with his palm, and blows his bangs out of his eyes to quirk a brow at the mortal.

 

Guanlin finally breaks the silence. “I don’t… feel any smarter.”

 

“You wished to pass your exams,” Jihoon deadpans, “Have you taken your exams yet?”

 

“Uh… no?”

 

“Then wait until _after_ you get your results,” The demon explains tiredly.

 

Guanlin nods to himself. “Makes sense… Okay then! I guess I’m going to bed now!” He responds a bit more chipper than a person who just bounded their soul to a demon probably should.

 

Jihoon watches as Guanlin strides over to his desk and closes a huge textbook labelled ‘ _Economics_ ,’ turning off the small lamp there too.

 

As his human crawls into bed, Jihoon thinks that he should try his luck one last time, asking, “Is there… anything else you might want?” He hovers parallel to Guanlin’s laying form and peers down at him through his crossed arms.

 

The human blinks up at him with his large, clear eyes and hums. “Mmmm… nope! That was kinda it,” He states, pulling the covers over his body. “I just want to go to bed now, if that’s okay with you.”

 

“R-Right,” Jihoon says, letting himself sink closer to the floor. His feet are barely touching the ground now as he stands by Guanlin’s bedside, watching him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

 

“I don’t know if demons sleep or not, but feel free to make yourself comfortable anywhere,” The human chirps, turning off the light above his head. “Goodnight!”

 

He’s quick to fall asleep, and in that moment, Jihoon wonders… _what did he just get himself into._

 

He peers down at Guanlin who is resting like a baby despite everything that just happened. Usually, the human is the one who is hesitant about signing the contract, but instead, Jihoon feels like he’s just made a big mistake.

 

The demon huffs and reminds himself that maybe there’s more than Guanlin lets on. Plus, the human looks as though he hasn’t slept properly in days, so maybe this _one_ wish was the only stupid, desperate one. Hopefully.

 

Jihoon floats over to Guanlin’s uncomfortable desk chair and takes a seat, pulling his knees up to his chest so that he can glare at the other from across the room.

 

If worse comes to worst and Guanlin actually turns out to be a huge idiot, at least he’ll die soon and Jihoon can just, like, _eat his soul_ , pretending none of this ever happened.

 

But maybe with time, Jihoon can find a way to twist his heart into something cursed, get him to wish for something that’ll in return, lead to countless humans’ demise. But until then, he supposes he’s stuck with Guanlin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Jihoon confirms that Guanlin is probably the strangest person he’s ever been summoned by. The strangest _and_ the most frustrating.

 

It starts out with the demon devising a plan to start small with Guanlin, let him get a taste for the power Jihoon has and getting on his good side. For now. Until the dumb human trusts him enough to take his advice.

 

In order to do that, Jihoon spends the night rummaging around through all of Guanlin’s stuff to find out more about him. He doesn’t really find much though, other than a few pictures of him with other people—probably his friends—in basketball uniforms or at parties. After a while, Jihoon begins to wonder where humans these days keep all their personal information, and it takes him until about 4 in the morning to try and work the strange boxed object on Guanlin’s desk. But after prodding at it for a few hours, he deems the thing useless and settles with just the minimal bits of information he’s found; the human has many friends, he loves to play basketball, and owns more shoes than a normal person with only two feet probably should.

 

Jihoon thinks he can work with this.

 

Eventually, the sun rises and with it, Guanlin awakes too. Very abruptly at that.

 

It takes three alarms until the human scrambles out of bed and shoves his way into his wardrobe, chanting _“shit, shit, shit, shit—”_ as he fumbles trying to change into a pair of jeans.

 

Only when he falls over onto the ground and looks over to his desk, does he realize Jihoon is there, staring at him bored.

 

“Oh yeah, I summoned a demon last night,” Guanlin muses, standing back up again. He offers Jihoon a smile, which surprises the other, and greets him, “Good morning, I hope you slept well.”

 

He blinks confusedly at the human for a short while, until his expression falls indifferent. He wonders what kind of idiot forgets they summoned and signed a contract with a demon—let alone talks to and is pleased to see one. But Jihoon ignores how increasingly abnormal Guanlin is becoming to him and figures he has to be polite in order to get somewhere, so he replies with a terse, “Hi.”

 

“I thought that you’d disappear after I made my wish,” He mentions as he throws a light jacket.

 

Jihoon’s eye twitches in annoyance over having to explain himself twice. “I can’t disappear until this contract is over _._ My job is to grant you any wish that you want until you die,” He enunciates with a strangled patience, _“Anything.”_

 

At this, Guanlin tilts his head, “But I don’t want… _OH MY GOD IS THAT THE TIME?”_ He shrieks, looking past Jihoon and at the clock behind him. “I’m going to be late to class and my wish will go to waste—”

 

Rapidly, the human snatches his backpack off the ground and takes off out the door, and Jihoon follows in suit, floating closely behind him.

 

Guanlin wasn’t lying when he said he lived in a dorm _and_ in a college. As they make their way across campus, Jihoon counts numerous buildings all labeled by different subjects and many students around Guanlin’s age strolling about. A lot of them say ‘hi’ to Guanlin too, confirming to Jihoon that he is definitely well liked.

 

“People can’t see you?” The mortal suddenly asks. He doesn’t even sound out of breath and is running _pretty fast_ for a human.

 

“Only if I want them to,” He simply replies.

 

Guanlin laughs, “Well, maybe you should expose yourself so I don’t look dumb for talking to the air.”

 

Internally, Jihoon replies ‘ _you’re already dumb for trying to hold a conversation with me,’_ but externally, he says, “No. And watch where you’re going.”

 

But Guanlin doesn’t heed his caution fast enough because he then rams right into another student who was trying to get his attention, throwing them both forward and onto the ground.

 

Jihoon sighs.

 

“Guanlin do you have EYES,” The other human winces as he dusts off his bum. Jihoon recognizes him from the many pictures in Guanlin’s room. He’s that one human with the fat head and gigantic nostrils.

 

“Oh, hey, Seonho!”

 

“I’m gonna vomit, I think you gave me a concussion…” The shorter wheezes.

 

“You’re going to vomit because you’ve been eating Cheetos and milk like cereal every breakfast for the past week,” Guanlin says. And the other replies with a sage nod. “Sorry to cut our meeting short but I have to go! Meet me after class for celebratory smoothies, okay!”

 

“You’re paying though,” The Seonho person quickly replies, “And celebratory smoothies?? Aren’t you going to take your econ exam in like… one minute?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But you suck at econ,” He snorts.

 

“I’m passing today though!” Guanlin yells, already running off again.

 

“Well, if you say so,” The other shrugs, then shouting back a loud, “GOOD LUCK!”

 

When he’s finally out of earshot, Guanlin turns to Jihoon and mentions, “That’s my good friend, Seonho. The one I mentioned last night.”

 

“Right,” Jihoon murmurs. He doesn’t really care about his name. “The one from all your pictures.”

 

“You looked through my stuff?”

 

“Is that a problem?”

 

“I suppose not since you kinda own my soul for the rest of eternity,” Guanlin laughs. “But in return, I’d like to know a bit about you too.”

 

And in response, Jihoon gives him a scowl.

 

Soon, Guanlin makes it into the testing room and Jihoon gets to watch for Three. Whole. Hours. as his human sweats and struggles with his exam. It’s pathetic, really.

 

Jihoon just sits atop Guanlin’s desk, unphased, and raises his brow whenever the other shoots him a nervous glance.

 

“Trust my powers, mortal,” Jihoon reassures him, hoping that maybe after this, Guanlin will realize exactly what he’s gotten into and what _bigger things_ he could be wishing for right now, “You wished you’d pass your exam, and you will.”

 

Needless to say, right after Guanlin turns in his exam and the teacher feeds it into the scanner, it comes out marked with an ‘A.’ In return, however, countless of other students fail. It’s small scale and their sorrow only strengthens Jihoon the _tiniest bit_. He’s unsatisfied, but for now, he reminds himself to be patient.

 

Guanlin clutches the exam paper to his chest with a beaming smile on his face. “I can’t believe it!” He practically squeals.

 

And Jihoon just rolls his eyes again. He’s about to tell the other that this was only the _beginning_ of what he could do, but unexpectedly, Guanlin does something to him that’s never happened to him in over a billion years.

 

He hugs him.

 

Jihoon’s eyes widen and all the air in his lungs dissipates. For a long moment, he doesn’t register that he’s being hugged, and he just floats there, frozen in shock. When he feels only the slightest warmth in his chest, the demon forgoes all notions of trying to get on the human’s ‘good side’ and snaps into panic mode.

 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, GET OFF ME YOU RAT.”

 

“I’m giving you a thank you hug!” Guanlin says into his shoulder. “I finally passed and it’s all because of you!!”

 

Jihoon is ten seconds away from ripping his head off, but the contract doesn’t allow him to physically harm his human or do anything that will result in Jihoon shortening his allotted lifespan, so all he can do is squirm and stammer out, “STOP IT. S-STOP DOING IT.”

 

Guanlin immediately lets go with a worried look on his face. “Why? What’s the matter?”

 

With as much kindness as he can muster, Jihoon flushes angrily, takes a deep breath through the nose, and states, “Look. This is my _job,_ I’m upholding _my_ part of the bargain; I get your measly soul when you die, and _you_ get to make wishes in return. So, Don’t. Do. That. Again. It’s unnecessary.”

 

“Oh, I-I’m sorry,” Guanlin replies, offering Jihoon an apologetic smile. “I was just really excited, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 

But instead of refusing or accepting the apology, the demon just continues to glare at him, wondering what was wrong with this human. But Guanlin doesn’t seem to notice this though because he still seems more than overjoyed despite the fact that Jihoon is emitting murderous auras, and he turns to walk away. “It’s time for some celebratory victory smoothies!” He cheers, “Come on, let’s go!”

 

Jihoon regains a slight bit of his composure and trails behind. As they make their way to whatever ‘smoothie’ thing the human wanted to get, he listens to Guanlin ramble on and on about _nothing_ , which the demon finds quite unusual since his previous summoners never really talked to him like this. And he doesn’t like this change at all.

 

When they get into the smoothie shop, Jihoon is about ready to tear his ears off. But it’s then that Guanlin suddenly turns to Jihoon and asks, “Did you want something?” Which earns him a few stares from the people around him.

 

Jihoon looks behind him to see if the human was talking to someone else, but when he finds no one there, he reminds the other exhaustedly, “You know people can’t see me, right?”

 

“I know—you told me,” Guanlin hums with a smile, “But being invisible doesn’t mean you can’t have a smoothie.”

 

The demon blinks down at the human with a dumbstruck expression on his face. “I don’t want a… _smoothie._ ”

 

“You sure?” Guanlin replies. “I really doubt they have mango pineapple where you come from and it’s worth a sip, I promise.”

 

“No.”

 

“You can have a bit of mine then,” Guanlin smiles.

 

The human gets his smoothie and they sit down at a booth on opposites sides of each other. As Guanlin takes a long drink, he stares at Jihoon with rapt fascination, which Jihoon responds to with a quirk of his brow. And when Guanlin offers his smoothie to Jihoon, he looks down into the slush and tries not to gag.

 

“I’m good,” Jihoon warily pushes the drink off to the side. Squaring his shoulder and leaning over the table, he then states in a low voice, “Now, down to business.”

 

“What business?”

 

“Other wishes,” Jihoon elaborates with a smirk. Anticipation stirs in the demon’s stomach, watching the human think about his proposal, “You’ve seen what I can do, _how much power I possess._ Is there anything more that you want?”

 

Guanlin hums and takes a long sip from his drink. “I can’t really think of anything.”

 

 _“What?”_ The demon spits.

 

“I only really needed to pass that one exam and… that’s kinda it.”

 

Jihoon feels like he’s on the verge of screaming because what does he _mean_ he has no other wishes?? Guanlin could literally wish to own this entire smoothie store right now if he wanted. For crying out loud, _he could ask for all the money behind the counter and Jihoon could grant it to him without any consequences._

 

Jihoon feels his eye twitch and he grits his teeth. But it’s then that the big-headed human—Seonho, Jihoon vaguely recalls his name—comes bursting into the shop with his loud mouth.

 

“GUANLIN!” He shouts, diving into the booth that Jihoon was sitting at. “CONGRATS ON PASSING ECON!”

 

Luckily, he’s fast enough to get out of the booth and he settles next to Guanlin instead. He glares at the other from across the table.

 

“Sorry. He means well,” Guanlin apologizes for his friend and scoots over to make more room for Jihoon in the corner. And irritatingly enough, he sets his smoothie in front of him again, offering it.

 

And Jihoon just gives up, both with declining the smoothie _and_ getting Guanlin to make more wishes for the day. Exasperatedly, he takes a short sip. It’s not bad.

 

“Who’re you talking to?” Seonho asks as he sips on his own drink. Jihoon figures he must have a short attention span because he then perks up, completely changing the subject, “OH YEAH! Did you hear that everyone else in the class failed?”

 

“They did?” Guanlin asks in disbelief, “I could have sworn I was the only one who didn’t know the material…”

 

At this, Seonho laughs. “What did you do? Cheat??” He then leans across the table with a knowing smirk on his face, “Did you bribe the teacher?”

 

“Ew no,” Guanlin rolls his eyes, shoving his face away, “And technically _,_ I didn’t cheat.”

 

“Bullshit, how do you ‘technically’ not cheat,” Seonho snorts as he chews on his straw.

 

“I sold my soul to a demon and he helped me pass my exam.”

 

And Jihoon stares at Guanlin, appalled. _“You can’t just tell people—”_

 

“You did _WHAT??”_ Seonho yells, punctuating his astonishment by promptly choking on his smoothie.

 

Jihoon slaps his palm to his face.

 

As Seonho wheezes and gasps for air, Guanlin confirms with a shrug, “Yeah, he said he could grant wishes and I needed to pass econ.”

 

“SO YOU JUST GAVE YOUR SOUL TO AN ACTUAL DEMON??”

 

“Yes.”

 

 _“Oh my g_ —IS IT HERE??” Seonho shrieks, practically ripping out his hair, “Guanlin you know I don’t _FUCK_ with that demon juju _I swear to…”_

 

Guanlin turns to look at Jihoon who is massaging his temples in annoyance. “Uh… He’s sitting right next to me.”

 

“HE’S SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU??” Seonho yells and makes a cross with his fingers, “YOU GET YOUR DEMON CURSED ASS AWAY FROM ME—The world is out to get me, Guanlin and I already have too much bad karma to deal with—"

 

“Does he Shut Up?” Jihoon asks in the midst of the other’s ramble.

 

Guanlin shakes his head solemnly before turning back to Seonho. “He’s actually not that bad,” He confesses.

 

“WHAT”

 

 _“Excuse me?”_ Jihoon spits.

 

“Yeah,” Guanlin muses, taking back his smoothie to have a long sip. He peeks over at Jihoon and smiles, “I mean, I don’t really know him _too_ well yet, but so far, I really like him.”

 

The demon stares back with his mouth dropped open.

 

“The fact he can grant wishes is just a bonus,” Guanlin shrugs.

 

“Oh,” Seonho states, sitting back in his chair. “Well, I guess that’s cool then! Hey, you think you can wish for a really rich boyfriend for me? Who’s hot. And a professor at our school… a _music_ professor.”

 

Guanlin turns to look at Jihoon and at this point, Jihoon is boiling in his seat. He already hates the entirety of the human race and Seonho has only amplified that feeling by tenfold— _he just wants to go home now._ But it’s too bad he has things he needs to take care of. _Wishes he needs to force Guanlin to make—_ with the exception of this one because it’s absolutely Stupid and a complete insult to his powers.

 

“If you ask me to grant that, I’ll claw your friend’s heart out,” He growls.

 

“He said no,” Guanlin leaves out a few details.

 

Seonho hums. “Bummer.”

 

As the humans continue to sip on their smoothies and converse about _basketball,_ Jihoon only half pays attention because he’s Bored, his patience is slowly dwindling, and he’s busy glaring daggers at the Strange, _confusing_ human he’s gotten himself wrapped up in.

 

The afternoon carries on and the only time Jihoon actually pays attention to their conversation is when Seonho doubts the demon’s existence. And in response, Jihoon throws the rest of Guanlin’s smoothie at his face.

 

It’s the most satisfying thing he’s done since he’s been summoned onto this horrid realm of existence, and the scream that rips from Seonho’s throat is music to Jihoon’s ears.

 

And as pineapple and mango drips down from the human’s hair, the laugh it produces from Guanlin strangely adds to the bit of satisfaction he feels.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

About two months pass by and Jihoon’s resolve is on the verge of cracking.

 

He figures that Guanlin is absolutely stupid because he won’t wish for anything else no matter how hard Jihoon tries to drop the hint.

 

It only takes this bit of time for Jihoon to figure the human out, and he concludes that it makes sense Guanlin doesn’t have any major underlying motives to make use of Jihoon’s wish granting abilities. He’s painfully normal. If not, the most average human being he’s ever had the misfortune of being contracted to.

 

Almost every night, Guanlin has basketball practice as his university’s small forward, which Jihoon finds boring to watch and even _worse_ because Seonho is there with his obnoxiously loud mouth.

 

Guanlin seems to enjoy the sport a lot. He garners a lot of attention and praise for it, and sometimes, people come to the gym just to watch him play. And when Jihoon says _people_ , he mostly means girls. They’re rather loud and bothersome to Jihoon and it makes having to attend each session _unpleasant_ for him, but it’s understandable. As annoying as he is, Jihoon too finds his human quite handsome—it’s what made his pathetic soul so appealing to begin with. Jihoon still hates him but he won’t deny that he’ll look pretty standing in his throne room.

 

Regardless, Guanlin is too absorbed in the sport to notice both the crowd and the demon glaring at him from the bleachers.

 

When Guanlin isn’t playing basketball, he hangs out with his friends or is usually in his dorm room on his ‘phone’ or his ‘laptop,’ playing music by a human named G-Eazy who apparently is “one of the greatest rappers in the world.” Guanlin has a habit of unconsciously humming along to the music too and sometimes, he drops little facts for Jihoon regarding each song.

 

Jihoon listens just to humor him.

 

More than once, Guanlin tries to hold a conversation with the demon as well, which is still weird to him considering his past summoners have only ever talked to him when they were making a wish or seeking advice to somehow further their own personal gain.

 

And it’s usually about mundane things too.

 

Like one time, Guanlin asks him what his favorite color is, and Jihoon rolls his eyes from where he’s sitting in the shadows of Guanlin’s dorm room.

 

“I don’t have a favorite color,” He mumbles exasperatedly.

 

 _“Everyone_ has a favorite color,” Guanlin insists as he lies on his bed, tossing a basketball up into the air and letting it spin on his finger. When he catches it, he turns to look at the other.

 

Jihoon huffs. He doesn’t want to tell the human that colors hurt his eyes, so he comes up with a random answer to please him and hopefully, _stop wasting his time._ “Pink.”

 

Guanlin hums. “That’s pretty…”

 

But all of Jihoon’s efforts go to waste because it soon dawns on him that Guanlin really doesn’t want _anything more_ than his one wish.

 

It’s frustrating. Humans usually go CRAZY with power within just _hours_ of signing the contract. Jihoon has transformed men into gods in mere _seconds_ —he’s helped men conquer countries, slaughter thousands, take over economies, and become powerful beyond belief. But no matter what Jihoon offers and how sly he is about it, Guanlin always refuses him. Politely, at that. Jihoon hates it.

 

At this point, he just wants Guanlin to wish for something— _ANYTHING_.

 

And Jihoon breaks one night as he sits in his usual corner of Guanlin’s dorm room, glaring at the human who’s been sneaking glances at him for the past some-odd hours.

 

“Why do you keep looking back at me?” Jihoon snaps once Guanlin turns from his desk chair to peek over at him for the nth time that day. “Do you want something? Spit it out.”

 

Guanlin swivels around to face him, and the concern on his face somehow makes Jihoon even more angry. “Aren’t you bored just sitting around like that all the time?”

 

“Why does it matter to you?”

 

“Shouldn’t it, though?” Guanlin asks, scooting closer.

 

Jihoon wants to answer ‘no’ because it’s never mattered to any of his other summoners. Like it should. But he keeps quiet instead and opts to just huff at him.

 

It’s silent for a few moments before Guanlin asks again, “Do you want to do something?”

 

“I’m already doing _something_.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Waiting.”

 

“For what?”

 

“You to _die.”_

 

Guanlin’s eyes widen, “You’re just gonna wait it out?? That’s, like, more than fifty years from now give or take.”

 

“I’m patient,” Jihoon grits out. He then adds with as much spite as he can muster, “Usually _,_ this process is more exciting if you actually made _wishes_.”

 

This comes to Guanlin as a surprise, and he blinks at the demon curiously. “Do I have to?”

 

“Preferably,” He hisses _._

 

“Then…” Guanlin pauses for a moment in thought, “Can I wish for super powers?”

 

Jihoon frowns. “No. It has to be reasonable.”

 

“Can I wish for eternal life?” Guanlin asks with a cheeky grin.

 

“Of course not!” The demon snaps back, “You think I want to be bound to you in this disgusting human realm for eternity?”

 

“Then what can I ask for? Is there a rule book?” Guanlin crosses his arms with a smirk, “I don’t remember you mentioning any guidelines when we first formed the agreement.”

 

 _“I_ make the rules,” Jihoon glares down at the human.

 

At this, he laughs, “Hey, don’t you think that’s a bit unfair—”

 

“I’m a demon, you expect me to be fair??” Jihoon fumes. He then throws his hands up into the air and shouts, “You’re so _stupid_ , it’s infuriating—do you realize you could wish for _anything_ in the world right now, YOU COULD WISH FOR A BILLION WON IF THAT’S WHAT YOU WANTED!!”

 

“I don’t need a billion won though.”

 

Jihoon furrows his brows together, “What? _Why not???”_

 

Guanlin shrugs. “Well, I have everything I need? It’d be useless, and I can earn what I want by myself. Everything I need is accessible.”

 

It’s silent between the two of them for a long while, and Jihoon just studies Guanlin with a disgusted look on his face, hoping that maybe he was just kidding. But in return, Guanlin just stares up at him, eyes clear of dishonesty, and Jihoon slumps back, holding his face in his hands.

 

“Ugh, you’re so mundane and boring,” He groans. Under his breath, he glares at Guanlin and says, “The only thing you are is _pretty._ Other than that, you’re a fucking idiot and this contract is a waste of my time.”

 

A smile stretches across Guanlin’s lips, “You think I’m pretty?”

 

“NO.”

 

“But you just said—”

 

“SILENCE, HUMAN,” Jihoon commands.

 

But the shit-eating grin doesn’t leave Guanlin’s face, and something twinkles in his eyes. He hums, “Fine! If you want me to make a wish so badly, then I wish for a Sprite.”

 

“A Sprite??” Jihoon yells, “You could wish for _anything_ and you want me to get you a drink???”

 

“Yeah?” Guanlin laughs. “I’m thirsty.”

 

“That’s a mockery of my abilities,” Jihoon states flatly, “Just grab one from the vending machine across the hall.”

 

 _“See??”_ Guanlin chuckles, “My point proven! I have everything I need, and everything I want, I can just get myself!”

 

Jihoon’s eyebrow twitches.

 

“But so much for granting wishes,” The other tsks before rolling his chair back to his desk. “Can’t even get me a Sprite…”

 

Behind him, Jihoon blows up. _“UGH_ YOUR SUCH AN INSUFFERABLE HUMAN BEING!!!” He screeches. “YOU WANT YOUR STUPID DRINK THAT BAD?? THEN FINE!”

 

With a snap of his fingers, a Sprite comes tumbling out of the air and Guanlin catches it. Jihoon fumes when the human offers him a snarky grin, uncapping the soda.

 

“ENJOY YOUR DUMB DRINK. Bother me when you have something actually _worth_ my time,” Jihoon growls, returning to his corner to glare at him.

 

Guanlin snickers and raises his Sprite to the demon in a salute. “Thanks,” He says before getting back to studying.

 

From the wish, Jihoon can feel the smallest bit of power surge through him. It’s the most useless wish that he’s ever granted and the misfortune it’s caused in return is barely satisfying.

 

Jihoon thinks he’s about to lose it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

About a week goes by, but ever since that dumb Sprite, Guanlin hasn’t made any more wishes. And Jihoon is on the brink of just giving up.

 

After another unsuccessful day of getting the wretched human to actually make use of his powers, Jihoon floats over to the corner of Guanlin’s dorm room to sit crisscrossed in the shadows, staring down at him with his head propped up on his hand. Bored.

 

“You know, you don’t have to stay in that corner,” Guanlin says to him from his desk chair later that night, “You can sit wherever or, like, leave the dorms if you really wanted to. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

With his past summoners, Jihoon always positioned himself in corners and places out of the way, yet still close enough in case any of them required something of him. It was usually easier for the both of them too since humans tended to not enjoy the reminder of Jihoon’s presence; a demon who they owed their eternal afterlife to. And Jihoon, in return, didn’t much want to be bothered unless it somehow benefited him.

 

“I can’t leave, I’m bound to stay with you until your soul belongs to me,” Jihoon responds. _“And_ in case you have any more _wishes,”_ He adds through clenched teeth.

 

“Then… you can sit on my bean bag if you want,” Guanlin offers, pointing to a weirdly shaped pillow on the ground that he sees his human laze around on sometimes. “It’s more comfortable.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t really want to do, but he still figures that he should probably try to give a last go at pleasing the other. So with an impatient huff, he floats across the room and wordlessly settles above the ‘bean bag,’ crossing his arms and raising a brow to silently gesture _‘Are you happy, now?’_ To which Guanlin replies with a grin before getting back to his homework.

 

It’s a odd change to be out in the open like this. From his usual corner, Jihoon can glare at Guanlin’s back while he sits at his desk, but here, he is in the human’s immediate line of vision. So Jihoon chooses to just stare straight ahead to make matters less horrible.

 

But after a few minutes pass, he hears Guanlin snicker and he turns around to find the other gazing at him.

 

“What is it, _human_ ,” Jihoon narrows his eyes. “Why are you laughing at me?”

 

“Sorry,” Guanlin mumbles in reply before resting his chin on his arms, “It’s just, you always seem so tense, like somethings bothering you.”

 

The demon frowns. “Why does it concern you?” He asks, tilting his chin up haughtily.

 

And Guanlin only shrugs.

 

His frown deepens when Guanlin hands him one of his strange devices and turns it on for him. “Why are you giving this to me?” Jihoon asks, holding the object away from him with disgust.

 

“It’s a tablet,” Guanlin explains, pushing it back into his hands, “And I’m not _giving_ it to you, I’m letting you borrow it. You can play with it since you look a bit antsy.”

 

“I’m not _antsy!”_ Jihoon retorts. “What does that even mean???”

 

But the human has already turned back to his homework, leaving Jihoon to stare at the moving pictures on the ‘tablet’ by himself.

 

He doesn’t really make use of it though, and instead, puts the device back on Guanlin’s desk, preferring to just pull his legs up to his chest and sit.

 

For a while, the human tries to make conversation with him too, so Jihoon eventually closes his eyes and rests his chin between his knees, pretending to sleep to make him shut up.

 

It’s infuriating how nice the human tries to be to him even then. Through his closed eyes, Jihoon can sense the other’s soft gaze on him sometimes, and when Guanlin later retires to bed, he feels the other throw a blanket over his shoulders.

 

“Good night,” He hears the human whisper in the darkness before flopping down onto his mattress.

 

And when he’s sure Guanlin is fast asleep, Jihoon finally allows himself to let out a loud huff and he glares at the other all night long.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s during the first day of playoffs when the demon finally sees his chance.

 

He watches from the uppermost part of the bleachers as Guanlin sits on the bench, knee rapidly bobbing up and down, with a towel around his neck. Beads of sweat drench the human’s skin and a serious expression is strewn onto his face—he appears calm, yet Jihoon knows that he’s anything but.

 

Guanlin sits at the edge of his seat with his hands folded in front of his face, eyes flickering back and forth between his teammates and the timer. Two minutes remain on the clock, and the score has settled at a close 93 to 94 with the opposing team in the lead.

 

The entire game had been a back and forth fight between the schools, since they were both evenly matched—both ever desperate to win—and willing to do whatever it took to climb higher up the bracket.

 

A sly grin inches its way across Jihoon’s lips knowing that the other was on edge. All he needed was one little push in the right direction and the demon could finally get what he’s been waiting for.

 

He appears in front of Guanlin, but the human doesn’t quite notice until Jihoon takes his face in his hands, guiding the other to look up at him.

 

“You know,” Jihoon whispers gently, “I can help you win this game.”

 

Time seems to slow and the shouting of the crowd mutes into silence. His heart flutters with anticipation, watching Guanlin’s eyes widen, gazing warily at the other upon hearing his proposal.

 

“You can wish to win,” Jihoon reminds him, reveling in the way Guanlin shivers when the demon comfortingly swipes his thumbs across his cheekbones, “Better yet, I can help you score the winning basket.”

 

He sees the other hesitate, and Guanlin looks from his teammates, to the scoreboard, and back to Jihoon. There isn’t much time left—there’s barely time at all—and Guanlin’s coach tells him to be ready to jump back into the game soon because they _need_ him.

 

“The clock’s ticking,” Jihoon hums. He chews on his lip, feigning concern for the other, “You’ve worked so hard, and it’d be such a shame for your season to end here …”

 

There’s a stretch of silence where Guanlin replays the demon’s words in his head, and he gulps, considering his offer. But suddenly, a spark of confidence ignites in his eyes and he replies with a soft, “No thanks,” before removing Jihoon’s hands from his face.

 

Jihoon blinks in confusion, watching the other stand up when the coach calls Guanlin’s name.

 

“You’re right. We have worked hard, and I’m confident that we can win this. But thank you, though, Jihoon.” He then offers the demon an easy smile and a thumbs up that wavers uncertainly, jogging back out into the court and swapping swaps places with the previous small forward.

 

When Guanlin isn’t watching him anymore, Jihoon’s face falls into a scowl and he grinds his teeth together angrily. He feels a heat rise in his chest and he crosses his arms, livid over his human refusing him.

 

It makes no sense why Guanlin would decline to secure his team’s victory, especially since basketball was probably the most important thing in the world to that stupid human.

 

With less than 20 seconds left on the clock, Jihoon is certain that Guanlin’s team is going to lose and he thinks _it serves him right_.

 

But it’s then that someone manages to steal the ball from the opposing team and he passes it to Guanlin.

 

With wide eyes and his expression dropping into shock, the demon watches as Guanlin sprints across the court. And before the timer can hit zero, the human stops, _barely_ lines up his shot, and throws the ball.

 

As it leaves his fingertips, a loud buzzing sound rips through the stadium and the crowd goes silent—so silent, that even from the back of the bleachers, the swish of the ball sweeping cleanly through the net practically echoes throughout the area.

 

Once the ball hits the ground and the scoreboard increases by three points, the entire stadium erupts into cheers and Jihoon’s mouth almost drops open.

 

He’s quick to shoot back up into the air and out of the way when everyone charges onto the court to congratulate the team. And as he sits atop of the ceiling beams, Jihoon feels a dangerous mixture of anger and _something else_ rise in his chest.

 

He glares down at Guanlin, watching as the human gets hoisted up by his teammates and carried around on their shoulders in victory. And at the sight, Jihoon digs his claws into the metal support and it cracks under his grip. He doesn’t allow himself to think about how the other was right—how he _didn’t need Jihoon’s wish granting abilities to get what he wanted._

 

And the demon just growls.

 

_He was so close._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later that night when Guanlin returns to his dorm room all sweaty and blissed out of his mind, Jihoon snaps.

 

 _“You’re really not going to wish for anything, are you??”_ He fumes, crossing his arms and glaring at the human.

 

Guanlin blinks at him, leaning back when the demon presses mere inches from his face. And infuriatingly enough, a smile spreads across Guanlin’s features, and he just shrugs, walking around Jihoon to jump onto his bed.

 

He folds his hands behind his head and with a deep amusement in his voice, asks, “Why do you want me to make wishes so badly? As far as I know, it doesn’t benefit you in any way, aren’t I giving you less work to do? You should be happy!”

 

Jihoon doesn’t think that Guanlin will take it well, knowing that wish granting in return helps him create the world’s greatest misfortunes. So, he lies, yelling, “Because it’s _my_ job!”

 

Guanlin hums and crosses his own arms; it’s an infuriatingly easygoing gesture that only adds to Jihoon’s growing irritation, like the other isn’t taking him seriously.

 

The demon hovers over the other’s figure and glares down at him, “Don’t you want _anything_ before you belong to me?? For all _you_ know, I’ll have you scrubbing floors in my castle for the rest of eternity— _I’ll force you to entertain me like a monkey until I grow bored and cast your pathetic human soul away where you’ll rot in an undying darkness_ ,” He threatens, “Don’t you think that you should make use of this gift before then? Or at least wish for something that’s actually worth the price of signing a contract with me??”

 

Guanlin doesn’t even flinch when he replies, “Mmmm… Not really.”

 

“I’M A DEMON _KING!!_ DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH POWER I HAVE OVER THIS UNIVERSE?? AND YOU DON’T WANT TO DO A SINGLE THING WITH IT??”

 

Pent-up frustration and anger simmers throughout Jihoon’s body, and he’s on the brink of finally exploding—ready to claw his own face off—when suddenly, Guanlin shrugs again.

 

“Well... maybe I do have one more wish.”

 

“What is it?” Jihoon spits.

 

And Guanlin just smiles, “You can be my friend.”

 

There’s a long moment of silence; the small dorm room only filled with Jihoon’s furious panting. It quickly fades though, and the demon dulls. “… what.”

 

“I wish for you to be my friend,” Guanlin repeats.

 

There’s something challenging that glints in the other’s eyes, and it’s then that a single thought flickers through Jihoon’s mind: ‘… _he’s had enough of this.’_

 

He flops down on Guanlin’s bed and begins kicking him off. “Move,” Jihoon commands, his voice flat and tired.

 

 _“Hey_ —What are you doing??” The human grunts.

 

“This is my bed now. It belongs to me.”

 

Guanlin sputters offendedly after another rough shove from the other, “AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT??”

 

“Your soul is mine; thus, your bed is mine.”

 

“Technically, my soul doesn’t belong to you until I die,” Guanlin cheekily points out.

 

“THEN HURRY UP.” Jihoon shouts. With one more kick, Guanlin goes tumbling out of the bed and the demon murmurs, “This is a waste of my time, I’m taking a nap.”

 

He hears the human huff and shuffle around on the ground. “Fine! You can have my bed then,” He says defeatedly. It’s quiet for a few moments before he hears the other whisper, “At least give me a pillow…”

 

“You could WISH for a pillow,” Jihoon snaps back. He then buries his face into Guanlin’s pillows out of spite and hopes that the other can hear him doing so. It smells like his human and it stinks. But the grumble he receives from the other makes it all the more worth it.

 

He closes his eyes and curls up under the other’s blankets, only opening them again to shoot Guanlin a glare when the human stands up to turn off the lights. Through his narrowed eyes, he watches as Guanlin snickers at him before getting back onto the floor to sleep.

 

“What’s so funny?” Jihoon growls quietly. He mumbles, adding, “You’ve lost your soul _and_ your bed to me, all in less than two months _._ I should be the one laughing at you, _stupid_.”

 

Guanlin hums in acknowledgment before replying in a soft voice, “It’s just that you try to be aggressive and scary, but in reality, you’re not as bad as you seem.”

 

“What do you mean I _try??_ I’m a demon _king,_ you measly human.”

 

“You’re like a small puppy who’s just got a weird superiority complex; all bark and no bite.”

 

The demon’s eyes widen and leans over the bed to glare at Guanlin. He snarls, “Did you just call me a _dog,_ how _dare_ you _—”_

 

 _“I think,”_ Guanlin cuts him off, “You just need a little work, and deep down somewhere, there’s a heart inside of you.”

 

Jihoon laughs sarcastically. “I promise you that ‘deep down’ inside of me, there’s just void and darkness,” He retorts. “You’re so foolishly optimistic, it’s exasperating. And I hope you know that I’ve only been pretending to be nice to you up until this point. Now, I don’t care about _you_ or whatever stupid wishes you have anymore, I just want this to be _over._ ”

 

“I could tell,” Guanlin replies, the smile ever apparent in his voice, “You’re not very good at hiding it.”

 

 _“Good!”_ Jihoon spits before curling back into the bed. He thinks that’s the end of it, but then Guanlin speaks up again.

 

“And being optimistic isn’t a bad thing,” He adds, “Rather, I think it’s a good personality trait to have. It’s what’s gotten me this far, right?”

 

“Your eternal afterlife literally belongs to a demon, why are you taking so much pride in how far you’ve come?” Jihoon scoffs.

 

Guanlin ignores him and continues, “With time, I think you’re going to like me.”

 

“I’ll die before I like you,” The demon declares sternly, “Which is impossible because I can’t die.”

 

The human just hums again.

 

Jihoon waits for Guanlin to say something back, but soon enough, light breaths fill the room and Jihoon peeks over the edge of his mattress again to find the human asleep.

 

Scowling, Jihoon twists back into bed and buries himself deeper under the other’s blankets. It’s annoying how persistent the other is, and Jihoon feels something swell in his chest that he wants nothing more than to destroy.

 

He never sleeps in the human realm for many reasons, but this time, Jihoon allows himself to close his eyes and fall into deep slumber because _it’s not like he has anything better to do._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After that night, Guanlin somehow grows even more aggravating than he already is. Which is quite a feat, considering he’s already gotten on the demon’s last nerve.

 

The following day when Jihoon stirs awake, he’s greeted with a blurry view of the human’s sleeping face. He looks peaceful and comfortable, with the sun leaking in from the small window of his dorm room, casting a golden hue upon his features. And immediately upon seeing him, Jihoon shoves him off the bed.

 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, _MORTAL??”_ Jihoon shouts with a heat rising to his face. “THIS IS MY BED AND YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED ON IT.”

 

Unfortunately, Guanlin is still in the process of waking up.

 

His response is delayed by quite a few seconds, but soon after he realizes he’s been thrown onto the ground, the human groans, blinking slowly up at Jihoon through tired, bleary eyes and running a hand through his bedhead. “I got cold on the floor,” He slurs out as he’s still trying to wake up, “You’re not that big and don’t take up much space… so I decided we could share.”

 

Jihoon stares furiously at the other. “I don’t _share,”_ He hisses, “And what makes you think you have the authority to make decisions like that? _Hm??”_

 

“Well… it _is_ technically still _my_ bed,” Guanlin retorts with a sleepy, yet very haughty smile on his face.

 

But his tired smirk doesn’t last for long when the demon jolts off his bed and plops down right on Guanlin’s stomach, sitting crisscrossed and glaring down at him.

 

_“Oof—”_

 

“Listen, _human,_ ” Jihoon growls, “I’m not obligated to be nice to you anymore since you’ve _clearly_ proven to me that you’re never going to make wishes. In short, _you are useless to me now_. And truthfully, I dislike you very much.”

 

Guanlin’s smile turns into one of amusement as the other continues.

 

“In compensation for summoning me to this disgusting human realm and doing nothing but _waste my time_ , we’re going to have to set some ground rules until _you_ die, I can finally go home, and your pretty little soul belongs entirely to me,” Jihoon declares.

 

“And you expect me to just follow these rules?” Guanlin quirks a brow.

 

The demon pats his head. “Yes.”

 

“That’s not very—”

 

Jihoon slaps a hand over the human’s mouth and states, “Rule number one: No talking to me.”

 

He feels Guanlin’s grin widen under his palm.

 

“That is, unless you miraculously grow a brain before you die and _finally_ decide to make a wish that _isn’t_ stupid,” Jihoon elaborates, “But I doubt that’s going to happen.”

 

Guanlin quirks a brow.

 

“Rule number two: you cannot touch what I deem is _mine._ Which means the bed. _It’s mine.”_

 

“I paid for that—”

 

 _“RULE NUMBER ONE!!”_ Jihoon reminds him sharply. He then spots Guanlin’s ‘tablet’ on his desk and reaches over, snatching that up. “As your punishment, this is mine now too.”

 

Oddly enough, the human begins to snicker. And Jihoon stares down at him, furrowing his brows confusedly—wondering what the other finds so amusing about him all the time.

 

“Stop that.” Jihoon says. “Rule number three is that you can’t laugh anymore.”

 

“Now you’re being ridiculous,” Guanlin accuses him. “And you can’t just make up these rules as you go, that’s unfair for me! You can’t expect me to live like this!”

 

“You’re not very good at following rule number one,” Jihoon points out. Briefly, he scans the area and picks up the closest thing to him. It turns out to be a random sweater, crumpled up and thrown haphazardly on the ground. “This is mine too now,” He declares, shoving it over his head.

 

Guanlin just watches in disbelief.

 

“Finally, rule number four is that you have to obey everything I tell you to do,” The demon squints down at him. _“Everything.”_

 

Guanlin’s mouth drops open. _“Wha_ —Or what?”

 

“Or _else,”_ Jihoon threatens.

 

After a few seconds of silence, a playful grin spreads across Guanlin’s lips and he declares, “You know what? No. I refuse to follow these rules.”

 

“What do you mean, no??” Jihoon scoffs. “You can’t refuse, you’re a _human._ You’re nothing in comparison to my power.”

 

“Yes, but _you_ can’t actually hurt me,” He crosses his arms smugly. “And from what I’ve gathered, you can’t really do anything without me ‘wishing’ for it.”

 

Jihoon purses his lips into a frown.

 

“So it’s true, isn’t it?” Guanlin points accusingly at the demon who is still sitting on his stomach, “Demons need a vessel in order to have a form in the human world. _You_ only get your power from _me_ , and since you’re bound by an agreement, you can’t hurt me. Well… according to the internet.”

 

Jihoon scans him over suspiciously. “What else do you know?” He questions, internally considering that maybe… the other has known about the consequences to his ‘wish granting’ abilities, which could be the reason he never asked for anything serious.

 

But the other just shrugs. “Not much. Just that demons tend to be greedy and impatient, and that their sole purpose is to manipulate humans and create chaos,” He states, then adding with a knowing smile, “Which is all proving to be true so far except for that last bit.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes at the meaningless bit of information, and with an exasperated huff, he replies, “Though it’s true that I can’t severely hurt you here, your eternal afterlife is still _mine_. So, it’d be in your best interest keep those rules in mind or I’ll devour your soul in the most gruesome way possible the immediate _second_ your mortal life comes to an end.” He then pushes closer to the human underneath him, hissing, “And I promise you that what becomes of a soul _after_ Hell is not a fate you’d very much enjoy.”

 

“Duly noted.”

 

Jihoon examines the other with an aggravated quirk in his lips. “You’ll come to regret taking my words lightly, fool,” He murmurs after a while. “I pity you.”

 

“We’ll see about that,” Guanlin challenges.

 

It grows silent in the small dorm room as Jihoon just continues to glare the other over, black eyes pooling with a mixture of annoyance and boredom. But soon, the human suddenly speaks up again, mentioning quietly, “I know you’re probably comfortable and all, but uh… I’d really like if you could get off me…”

 

Before he does so, Jihoon picks up a watch from the other’s desk and examines it. “I’m taking this.”

 

Guanlin’s eyes widen. “Wha— WHY??”

 

“Follow the rules,” Jihoon simply states as he shoves the item into his newly acquired hoodie pocket.

 

He then takes his sweet, _sweet_ time crawling back into Guanlin’s—or rather— _his_ bed now, and he flops down onto the soft mattress with a loud, spiteful _FWUMP_. Jihoon can practically feel the other watching his every move as he curls up under the blankets and holds the ‘tablet’ to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! <33  
> im really honored that u'd make it to the end of this chapter knowing that this probably wont be picked up for a while ;u;
> 
> i'd love to hear ur thoughts, regardless!!!
> 
> maybe if people like this THAT much, i'll consider wrapping it up sooner uwu <3 THANK U AGAIN AAAAA
> 
> (twt @pocar1sweet / cc @coppercoin)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY (ALMOST) HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!  
> I know I said that I wasn’t going to do this fic until everything else was done… but life is unexpected and I do what I want KSDFKSDF  
> I figured I could get this out and finished in time for Halloween since idk… demons=spooky?? SFKSDJFKSDF WHATEVER LMAO I JUST DIDN’T WANT TO START A NEW FIC FOR HALLOWEEN WHILE LEAVING THIS UNFINISHED, SO HERE IT IS! It’s a whole lot longer than I thought it was going to be holy FUCK so I upped the chapters… hopefully I can get chapter 3 out in time for Halloween but we’ll see… (it probably won't happen, i'll get it to u in november lmao)
> 
>  **WARNING:** uuhh underage drinking for like One Scene LMAO (don’t do drugs, kids aight this is fiction), possessive behavior that is reprimanded later on, and lots of oh sehun slander LMAOOOO  
>  (before I get attacked, imma make a disclaimer and say that I’ve been an exo-l since the irl stone age in 2011 dkSKDKDS THEY ARE MY SECOND ULT GROUP SO I AM ENTITLED TO CERTAIN RIGHTS OKAY I literally raised sehun)

It only takes a week until everything in Guanlin’s dorm room belongs to Jihoon because his stupid human doesn’t know how to follow four _simple_ rules.

 

It’s not surprising to the demon anymore that he was summoned for something so obnoxiously dumb; if Guanlin had trouble remembering this small set of guidelines, there’s no way he had the brain capacity to pass his econ exam without Jihoon’s help.

 

But it comes to the demon’s attention some days later, that Guanlin’s disobedience, _surprisingly_ , wasn’t due to his single-digit IQ, and that the other has _purposely_ been trying to break all of his rules by simply just ignoring him. Jihoon knows because the mortal is persistent about trying to talk to him. _Constantly._ And it’s not even about wish granting too _, it’s infuriating._

 

So the demon comes up with a plan to be as annoying as possible because if Guanlin isn’t going to help him ruin the lives millions of human beings, Jihoon might as well ruin at least _one of them_.

 

Out of all the items Jihoon has taken from Guanlin, he thinks that his tablet is probably his favorite. Mostly because hogging it makes his human upset, but also because he’s discovered how to play Fortnite and PUBG, so he spends all of Guanlin’s money on loot boxes until he disconnects his card from the app store.

 

“GIVE ME BACK MY TABLET, YOU’RE BREAKING THE RULES,” Jihoon yells when he wakes up in bed one morning without it.

 

During the past few days, Guanlin has been exasperating, so Jihoon been taking item after item from the human and has made his bed into his fortress. It’s perfect. On one side, Jihoon sleeps when there’s nothing better to do, and on another, there’s a big pile of stuff which once belonged to Guanlin that now belongs to _him._

 

But apparently, Guanlin doesn’t know how to respect set boundaries, because not only does he still try to sleep in _his_ bed, but he tries to take things back without Jihoon’s permission.

 

 _“YOU AREN’T ALLOWED TO TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!”_ The demon growls, throwing a pillow at Guanlin who dodges it with ease. _He’s been getting a lot of practice._

 

“No!” Guanlin laughs and continues to tap away at the screen, “You spent, like, 150,000 won on loot crates in the past _two weeks_. I’m going to be eating ramen for the rest of the month because of you! What am I going to tell my parents, huh? That the demon who lives in my dorm room spent all my food money on mobile video games?”

 

“You could WISH for food,” Jihoon grumbles.

 

Guanlin snorts at that, “No thanks. I’m disconnecting my card—”

 

_“WHAT”_

 

 _“Mmhmm,”_ The human hums with a pleased grin on his face.

 

It makes Jihoon’s blood boil. “YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT,” He yells, bolting off _his_ bed to yank _HIS_ tablet out of the other’s hands. But once Jihoon looked at the screen, he sees that the damage has already been done and his expression drops. “PUT IT BACK! I DEMAND IT, MORTAL. GIVE ME MY LOOT BOXES—”

 

“No,” Guanlin snickers, leaning back in his desk chair, “From now on, you’re allowed to buy _one_ loot box a week, okay? Just one.” He holds up one finger and Jihoon tries to bite it off.

 

_“YOU DON’T MAKE THE RULES.”_

 

“On the contrary—” Guanlin smiles all haughty and annoying, it makes Jihoon’s eyebrow twitch “—I believe I do. And _you_ can’t do anything about it.”

 

Jihoon glares down at the other, trying to suppress his growing Rage.

 

“Also, speaking of which,” Guanlin points to the clothing item that Jihoon is wearing, “Can I have that sweater back? It’s starting to get colder and my other one isn’t as soft…”

 

At this point, Jihoon is livid. He wants nothing more than the tear the human’s head off because _how dare he think he can tell Jihoon what to do._ “Didn’t I say you could only talk to me if you had a wish?” He growls.

 

“Oh yeah, huh,” Guanlin muses sarcastically. “I suppose I remember you saying that…”

 

“You broke rule number one… _Again.”_

 

“Well, I guess I did,” He replies all too chipper. _Jihoon hates it._

 

Before Guanlin can get back to whatever he was doing, Jihoon suddenly starts wrestling the human out of the shirt he’s wearing. It’s a tough fight, but soon, Guanlin is sitting in his desk chair with only a tank top on and a wide-eyed, startled look on his face.

 

“THIS IS MINE NOW.”

 

“WHA—THAT’S MY _SHIRT??”_

 

“THEN FOLLOW THE RULES,” Jihoon yells and throws the item onto his ever-growing pile of stuff. _He’s running out of things to take from Guanlin these days._

 

Jihoon floats back over to his bed and plops down on it with his tablet in his hands. For a moment, the demon peeks up from the screen to watch Guanlin’s reaction. But instead of getting mad or annoyed, an amused smile spreads across the human’s face and he just snickers—casually walking over to his wardrobe to choose out something new to wear like it's nothing.

 

It makes Jihoon so furious, that his hands begin to shake. Even more when he hears the human whisper, _“Cute…_ ” after looking over at Jihoon’s outraged expression.

 

In response, Jihoon chucks his useless tablet at Guanlin’s face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Another month passes by and near the end of it, Jihoon’s initial resolve has deteriorated into tiredness _._

 

He still tries to be a pain in Guanlin’s side, but his methods have been falling flat and he’s so lost he doesn’t really know what to do anymore.

 

It’s confusing as much as it is exhausting. Regardless of what Jihoon does to aggravate Guanlin, the ever-happy mortal stays unphased by him and if anything, grows more endeared the harder he tries.

 

Every day, he follows Guanlin around and watches him carry on with his mundane life, hanging out with friends, going to school and basketball practice, and doing whatever boring stuff humans normally do with their time.

 

Guanlin still tries to warm up to Jihoon too, but in response, the demon takes more of Guanlin’s stuff and attempts to piss him off. He never gets the reaction he’s looking for in the end, and Guanlin never makes another wish.

 

It takes Jihoon a few days to cope once he’s realized that this is his fate—that _this_ is how he’s going to have the waste the next few decades of his existence. And after another day that doesn’t go quite as planned, Jihoon follows Guanlin back to his dorm room and curls up on his bed to reflect on how miserably his time in the mortal realm is going.

 

As he wallows in his own self-pity and anger, the bothersome human plays music from his ‘laptop’ and begins to do his homework like he usually does during this time. Jihoon tries to drown him out but his Immense Hatred won’t let him do so in peace.

 

“Are you okay, Jihoon?” Guanlin suddenly asks.

 

Jihoon hears him spin his chair around from his desk, but Jihoon has his back facing the human so he can’t see what kind of expression he’s wearing.

 

“You seem really upset… More upset than usual, at least,” He sounds worried. It’s annoying. “Is something wrong?”

 

Jihoon is silent.

 

“Did you… want to talk about it?”

 

The demon's eyebrow twitches. He wants the human to _hate_ him, not whatever this is. _“You’re_ what’s wrong,” He spits.

 

It’s then quiet for the few seconds that follow, and Jihoon doesn’t want to deal with the other anymore so he mumbles, “Just… shut up and keep doing whatever stupid human thing you have to do.”

 

He can still feel the other looking at him long after he replies, and it takes him a few minutes until Jihoon finally hears the wheels on Guanlin’s chair roll back to its position at his desk.

 

The human has turned off his music and the sound of pencil on paper fills the room as he continues to do his homework. Even though he’s gotten what he’s wanted, something inside of Jihoon doesn’t feel right. He doesn’t know what to think about it.

 

A little bit later, he hears Guanlin get up from his desk and zip up his coat like he’s about to go outside. So Jihoon sits up in bed to glare at him.

 

“I’m going out,” Guanlin announces, which is a polite yet unnecessary gesture since Jihoon is bound to follow him by contract. _He’ll know if his human is too far from of his reach._

 

Still, Jihoon huffs when Guanlin offers him a small smile.

 

The human follows a pretty fixed schedule, so nothing much ever changes. It’s Friday evening, and they walk past the turn to Seonho’s dorm room, so Jihoon isn’t entirely sure where Guanlin is going because he usually never leaves around this time—but it’s not like he cares in the first place.

 

They get outside and Guanlin starts heading off campus towards the small city surrounding it. He walks for some time until they find themselves strolling through a quiet park filled with trees and grass. He continues walking for a while.

 

Jihoon floats closely behind but eventually loses track of what Guanlin’s doing to stare at everything around him.

 

The human realm is disgusting and noisy, but Jihoon doesn’t mind the sky—especially when it turns that deep shade of red when the sun is setting because red doesn’t hurt his eyes. There isn’t a sky where he comes from, so Jihoon looks up at it whenever he can, but it’s not something that’s too important to him and he can definitely live without one.

 

He lets his mind wander elsewhere until it starts to get dark. And only when the lamps on the sidewalk flicker on does Jihoon finally realize that Guanlin has been walking in circles.

 

“What are you doing?” Jihoon asks in a growl.

 

“Going on a walk,” Guanlin states with his hands in his pocket.

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “Where?”

 

“Nowhere.”

 

_“Nowhere??”_

 

Guanlin keeps walking for a bit, before he stops and turns to Jihoon. “You sounded like you were in a bad mood earlier… so I thought that maybe you’d want to go outside for a bit,” He says, distractedly kicking a pebble on the ground.

 

Jihoon doesn’t want to think that he’s heard the other right, so he blinks down at him confusedly.

 

“I realize that I didn’t really put too much thought into summoning you here, and because of my carelessness and lack of wishes, I’ve made you upset,” Guanlin confesses, “I don’t know how else to make it up to you other than that I know that you enjoy quiet places and I’ve seen you staring at the sky whenever I’m busy throughout the day…”

 

The demon is speechless. He doesn’t know what to think or feel, only knowing that his ears are ringing and that his chest feels inexplicably tight. It kind of… hurts. But before he can panic, Jihoon takes on his default emotion—his _safe_ emotion; anger. “You’re an idiot for trying to be kind to me, mortal. I’ve told you many times before that I despise you, so why do you continue to act this way??” He snarls and crosses his arms.

 

“I don’t know,” Guanlin hums, before a smile spreads across his face, “I guess… there’s just something about you that I really like.”

 

It’s only after this when Jihoon finds that it’s hopeless.

 

Guanlin is too _stupidly_ nice and likes him so _foolishly_ much, it’s like Jihoon doesn’t feel like a demon king anymore since the other refuses to take him seriously. And without any wish granting on his summoner’s part, Jihoon can’t sate his need— _his purpose_ —to create chaos in the human realm and attain the power he desperately craves through it.

 

The demon is so unused to this sort of behavior, he almost feels depressed that nothing he does works.

 

Jihoon starts to lose his sense of self and he feels like he’s growing.... _soft._ Not the bubbly, giddy sort of soft— _God, no_. But the ‘less mean’ sort of soft, where his malicious intentions have deflated and Jihoon has decided to just… reluctantly (unwillingly) coexist with the other.

 

That doesn’t mean he lets Guanlin talk to him, though. And Jihoon still owns all of his stuff.

 

He doesn’t plan on giving anything back no matter how badly Guanlin wants it, like the bed. Jihoon is sick of having to kick Guanlin off of it every morning.

 

“I have basketball practice and sleeping on the floor hurts my back,” Guanlin tells him when Jihoon shoves him off.

 

 _“SO??_ ”

 

“Can’t you leave just a little bit of room for me?” He laughs.

 

“No,” Jihoon narrows his eyes before curling back up under the blankets. “Wish for another bed if you want one so badly.”

 

“There’s not enough room in my dorm for that.”

 

_“Then wish for a bigger dorm!”_

 

“I don’t need a bigger dorm,” Guanlin snickers.

 

“THEN I DON’T KNOW?? WISH FOR A BUNK BED YOU INSUFFERABLE HUMAN BEING—”

 

Guanlin sits back on his palms and hums, “You’re warm though…”

 

Jihoon whips around and hurls a pillow at the aggravatingly pleased look on Guanlin’s face.

 

But that’s usually as far as things go between them now.

 

They bicker and disagree, but instead of feeling hatred, Jihoon just feels… unamused. Guanlin is so helplessly dumb and optimistic, Jihoon has lost by default. The human probably didn’t even know Jihoon was trying to piss him off and get him to snap in the first place. It’s infuriating. Like, the only emotions Guanlin probably ever feels is patience and kindness, Jihoon has never seen anything like it before, let alone be on the receiving end of it.

 

He’s dumbfounded by the other. Sometimes, when Guanlin goes out with his friends, the human will purposely leave a spot open for Jihoon to sit even though no one can see him. He’ll offer to get him food whenever he’s at a restaurant, and talk to him whenever they’re alone both in private and public.

 

It earns the human stares from his friends, but the happy little smiles he shoots Jihoon whenever he does stuff like this just shows to Jihoon he doesn’t mind the slightest.

 

This behavior begins to wear him down. And it begins to show in Jihoon too, particularly so during one evening when Guanlin is sitting around in his dorm room, resting against his bean bag with his head is propped up on the end of his bed where Jihoon is laying down.

 

From this angle, Jihoon can see the screen of Guanlin’s laptop from over his shoulder. The human has been watching a movie—a boring movie, at that.

 

It depicts a sappy romance between a human girl and boy who attend a boring high school and have a few problems along the way. It’s so obvious that they’re both in love with each other, Jihoon thinks it laughable. But throughout the movie, they stupidly avoid each other’s feelings until something horrible happens and after that, they realize they’ve been in love with each other the entire time.

 

Jihoon yawns over how dumb it is, and when it ends, he’s almost thankful so he can go back to sleep in peace. But it’s then that he hears a sniffle come from his human and Jihoon’s narrows his eyes at the back of his head, wondering if he actually heard that properly.

 

“Are you… crying??” Jihoon asks because he can’t see Guanlin’s face in this position.

 

Guanlin sniffles again and rapidly goes to wipe his eyes away, signifying to Jihoon that _yes_ he was crying. But the human still lies, stuttering out a wobbly, “N-No…”

 

“You’re joking,” The demon scoffs in astonishment, “You’re _crying_ over something like _that??”_

 

“But it was so good… After everything they went through, they got to fall in love in the end,” Guanlin whimpers with so much happiness, it makes Jihoon sick.

 

“It was obvious from the beginning,” The demon says, “That was probably one of the worst human movies I’ve ever had the misfortune of seeing, which is saying quite a bit.”

 

Guanlin closes his laptop and asks, “Then what kind of movies do you like?”

 

Jihoon snorts. “I don’t know, ones that aren’t boring,” He mumbles and flips around in bed to face the wall again, “I don’t really care for human movies to begin with.”

 

But some days later, they find themselves in a similar position late one night, and Guanlin is watching a new movie except this time, it’s a horror-mystery.

 

The story follows a detective who gets trapped in an insane asylum who unveils a horrible secret that he must die for. Throughout the entire thing, the human has to try and escape while at the same time, live and uncover more of the mystery.

 

It’s packed with action and gore, and it features a wide variety of horrors that Jihoon deems mildly interesting. He’s too busy staring at the screen, that he doesn’t notice Guanlin has been holding his face in terror the entire time.

 

That night, when the both of them go to bed, Jihoon hears the human tossing and turning on the floor and making so much noise, he can’t block it out no matter how hard he tries.

 

“Jihoon?” Guanlin suddenly whimpers in the darkness. “A-Are you still awake?”

 

“Unfortunately,” Jihoon huffs.

 

“Oh… sorry.”

 

Then, it’s quiet.

 

Jihoon knows there’s something wrong with his dumb human, he can practically hear the other’s heartbeat racing and his hands shaking. Although Jihoon hasn’t stooped low enough to the point where actually cares about the other, he still wants to go to bed. So he figures he should see what’s the problem is and flips over in bed to peeks over the edge of the mattress.

 

Underneath him, he sees Guanlin wearing a horrified expression on his face and holding his blankets up to his chin, shivering. “I’m scared,” Guanlin whimpers once the other is visible to him.

 

“Why.” Jihoon asks flatly.

 

He watches the human take a big gulp of air before replying, “The movie was scary.”

 

Jihoon narrows his eyes at him, “Then why did you watch it?”

 

“Because I thought that you would enjoy it…”

 

At the confession, the demon finds himself shocked speechless again.

 

He stares down at the human, blinking in disbelief as a strange, warm sensation crawls up his spine. But instead of letting his anger take over, Jihoon just pushes the feeling down with emptiness. “You’re a fool.”

 

“Did you like it though?” Guanlin manages to shoot him a grin.

 

“It wasn’t… _horrible.”_

 

Guanlin looks shocked, “Really?”

 

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Jihoon grumbles in annoyance.

 

It’s stupid. Even in the darkness, the human’s eyes seem to twinkle as he says, “Then I suppose watching the movie was worth it, even though I’ll be scared all night.” He laughs.

 

Jihoon’s mouth falls into an unimpressed line.

 

“I probably won’t be getting any sleep,” Guanlin trails off wistfully.

 

The demon doesn’t know what comes over him at this moment, but for some reason, something inside of him wants to comfort the other. But he doesn’t know how. So he just whispers, “You’re an _imbecile_ if a movie scares you more than I do. I am a demon lord who owns your entire existence, nothing will ever be able to bring you harm besides for me. I won’t allow it.”

 

Guanlin’s gaze flickers up to Jihoon and he stares at him warmly. “I’m not sure if that was threatening or comforting. But I think I feel a lot better now,” He smiles softly, “Thanks, Jihoon.”

 

“Go to sleep,” The demon snarls before pulling himself back into bed.

 

Inexplicably, Jihoon finds that sleeping comes to him easy after that. He feels… _pleased._ It’s the same feeling he gets after bringing great misery to masses of human beings and hearing their cries. But Jihoon has done neither of those, so he’s confused.

 

When he wakes up the morning after, Guanlin is laying at the edge of his bed yet again and sleeping soundly. The human mindful of keeping a space between them, which is why Jihoon never feels him sneak in next to him until the following day.

 

He notices that Guanlin is still wearing that same small smile from last night. The one that Jihoon put on his face. And at the thought of it, that soft, pleased feeling comes crawling back to Jihoon that he doesn’t really know what do with or think about.

 

The demon lets Guanlin stay in bed with him one minute longer so he can look at him before kicking him onto the floor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Things slowly begin to change between the two of them.

 

Or more specifically, things begin to change with Jihoon, though the demon doesn’t realize it at first.

 

Days pass and Guanlin starts talking to him more, which isn’t anything new, but recently, Jihoon finds himself replying back and actually holding conversations with the human being despite how impatient he is about it.

 

Guanlin seems to enjoy talking to him no matter how uninterested Jihoon sounds. But Jihoon continues to do it because for some reason, replying to the human draws an emotion from him that gives Jihoon that same sense of… pleasure that he felt that night after the movie.

 

Soon enough, the demon finds himself accepting items that Guanlin offers to him outdoors as well. Things such as smoothies, fries, and other foods that the human eats with his friends whenever he goes out. Guanlin starts taking him around places too, places that he thinks Jihoon will enjoy like a strange building called the _‘arcade’_ and the _‘movie theaters.’_

 

Jihoon follows (mostly because he needs to) and watches his human have fun—humoring him along the way. And although everything he says stays unimpressed and terse, Guanlin still enjoys it regardless, offering him that same satisfied smile that has Jihoon narrowing his eyes at him in suspicion as a bizarre heat rises up into his chest.

 

It leaves Jihoon confused. And slightly disgusted. _But mostly just confused._

 

One day, during Guanlin’s ancient history class, a familiar name comes up that has Guanlin dozing off but Jihoon straightening up in attention; _Alexander the Great._

 

As Jihoon sits atop of Guanlin’s desk, he listens as the professor lectures on about his accomplishments until Jihoon suddenly feels the eraser-side of a pencil poke his back.

 

He turns around to see Guanlin looking up at him.

 

“What do you want, mortal?”

 

Guanlin quietly points to a piece of scrap paper where he’s scribbled _‘You like this topic?’_ on it.

 

Jihoon reads it before replying, “No. That particular human is just someone I’m familiar with.”

 

The human raises a brow.

 

“A past summoner of mine,” Jihoon elaborates.

 

At this, Guanlin straightens up too and jots down on his paper, _‘He summoned you??’_

 

“Of course he did,” The demon snorts, “Do you think any normal person can rise to power _that_ quickly without any help?”

 

 _‘That’s so cool’_ Guanlin writes down with a beaming smile on his face. _‘What was he like??’_

 

“Less annoying than you,” Jihoon retorts, which makes his human snicker. It also makes some of his classmates turn to look at him. “I still didn’t like him though, but at least he made wishes— _grand ones, at that,”_ He sighs dreamily.

 

_‘Like what?’_

 

For the rest of the class, Jihoon tells Guanlin of how he helped the Macedonian king conquer countries and create his empire. Guanlin listens excitedly with his eyes lighting up like a puppy’s would—it fills Jihoon with that inexplicable feeling of pleasure again.

 

He recounts all of the reckless wishes the poor human made and while he brought great prosperity to most, there were countless of people who had to suffer for his actions in exchange. He’d gotten too greedy, and Jihoon remembers watching the end of his life with glee. Every event leading up to that moment installed immense power and energy into the demon, even his summoner’s collapse. To this day, Jihoon can still vividly see the look on the other’s face when he realized what Jihoon had done to him.

 

That human’s soul is long gone, however. Jihoon disposed of it quickly since he had no use for the king. The power he left behind, though, lasted Jihoon centuries and he’ll forever remember the gullible emperor whose reign lasted for only a few, short decades until he died and his empire fell to civil war.

 

He leaves those few important details out when he speaks to Guanlin though, and for the rest of the class, Jihoon recollects his time with the king and everything that he wished for. It leaves his human all starry-eyed and amazed.

 

But the longer he talks, the more Jihoon feels that weird swelling inside chest that makes his stomach warm and the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

 

He realizes that enjoys the way that Guanlin looks at him in wonder, like he’s captivated by him. He enjoys the way all of Guanlin’s attention belongs to _him,_ and how the pleased, innocent smile on his human’s pretty face is because of _him._

 

It’s _his._

 

And it’s unlike anything Jihoon has ever felt before.

 

When the demon stops to think about this—everything that’s been going on with him recently—he figures that maybe he’s going crazy with the lack of proper wish granting and he’s losing touch with what truly makes him happy. At this point, he’s unconsciously chasing any form of satisfaction even though it inexplicably comes from the human being’s responses towards him.

 

Jihoon doesn’t want to think that he’s growing soft for Guanlin—that Guanlin has finally gotten to him. Rather, Jihoon tells himself that he’s doing this for his own personal gain; _to sate his boredom and need for destruction._

 

But one night a few days later, Jihoon realizes that his feelings are something entirely different. And he’s unprepared and absolutely clueless to say the least.

 

“How do I look?” Guanlin asks Jihoon after he’s done rummaging around.

 

Jihoon turns in bed and looks up from his tablet to stare at the human in suspicion. “Stupid,” He replies.

 

Guanlin’s shoulders sag, “Really? I thought I looked pretty cool…”

 

Jihoon continues to glare at him. For some reason, his human is wearing a pair black of slacks, a long, dark cape with a high collar, and a Victorian-style dress shirt stained with red paint to mimic… _blood_ , Jihoon thinks. Two plastic fangs poke out of his upper lip when Guanlin smiles at him too— _Jihoon stands by what he said; he looks stupid_. But Guanlin has done his dark hair up very neatly, and the demon figures that’s the only thing his human has going for him right now.

 

He narrows his eyes. “What do you look like that for?”

 

“It’s Halloween,” Guanlin grins, turning around to look at himself in the mirror to fix his collar, “My basketball seniors know some people who are holding a costume party at their frat house, so they invited me to go too.”

 

“What’s Halloween,” Jihoon asks disinterestedly.

 

“You’ve never heard of it?”

 

He shrugs, “Probably wasn’t important to the last human I was summoned by... Unless it’s something new.”

 

“Well… it’s a day where you get to dress up as whatever you want and get candy, I guess,” Guanlin tries to explain.

 

“Why? What for? That sounds dumb,” Jihoon spits. _Humans really have regressed the last time he was here_ , he thinks.

 

“I don’t know??” The human replies defensively, “Because it’s fun? I think it originally has to do with celebrating the dead but… capitalism ruined it or something.”

 

“Whatever,” Jihoon huffs, picking up his tablet again to start up another match of PUBG, “It still sounds stupid…”

 

But unfortunately for him, if Guanlin is going to this party, Jihoon has to as well.

 

It’s only a few minutes later when Jihoon finds himself floating behind the human as he and Seonho walk towards a massive house with tons of people in and outside of it.

 

They’re all dressed in _‘costumes’_ as well, and somehow make noise louder than the pounding of the music coming from the mansion.

 

“Sorry you have to come,” Guanlin says, looking at Jihoon.

 

“Who’re you talking to?” Seonho asks. He’s wearing a hideous costume that manages to make him appear even more annoying than he already is. “Is it your demon guy again?”

 

“Yeah,” Guanlin nods, “He doesn’t look too excited.”

 

“Then he should make himself visible and join in at the party,” Seonho suggests with a mischievous grin, “I bet he’ll blend in fine unless he’s, like, a 12-foot tall goat-man with rotting flesh and breathes fire.”

 

“He’s not,” Guanlin assures him, “And I don’t think Jihoon is going to do that.”

 

Guanlin is right, Jihoon doesn’t plan on making himself visible in the human realm at all. _Ever_. As in, he never does it unless he absolutely needs to. He hates humans beings and going into a ‘party’ like this is the most unappealing thing that has happened to Jihoon since he’s been summoned here by Guanlin.

 

“How long is this going to last?” Jihoon grumbles.

 

But before Guanlin can reply, a tall, brown-haired guy that Jihoon recognizes from all of Guanlin’s basketball practices comes running up to them.

 

“Guanlin! Seonho! You guys made it,” He grins, slinging an arm around their shoulders and dragging the two boys towards the frat house. Guanlin and Seonho greet him as _‘Sehun-sunbae,’_ and the said boy continues, “You guys ready for your first frat party?”

 

“HELL YEAH I’M GONNA GET WASTED—” Seonho cheers all starry eyed and balling his fists in determination.

 

“Nope. No you’re not.” The elder boy responds. “There’s fruit punch and it’s labelled as _fruit punch_. If I see either of you two near the alcohol table, I’m never inviting you to a party until you’re both twenty.”

 

“We’re nineteen, that’s close enough!” Seonho argues.

 

“Close,” Sehun agrees, “But not close enough, kiddo. Next time.”

 

Seonho grumbles.

 

They enter into the house which is impossibly noisier than it already was outside. _Jihoon hates it._

 

The entire place is littered with humans and it reeks of their sweat and beverages. They all seem to be having a good time, though. Jihoon spots some that are dancing and some that are talking. There are others who eat and drink, and others who are playing questionable looking games.

 

Jihoon wants to leave already.

 

Immediately after stepping inside, Seonho gasps and bolts of towards the dance floor where he disappears without a trace. The Sehun guy then turns to Guanlin and yells into his ear, “Are you going with him?” _Even Jihoon can barely make out what he says above the music._

 

“I think I’ll pass,” Guanlin yells back, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, “I’m not too big on dancing…”

 

“Then do you want to come with me?”

 

At the proposal, Guanlin turns flustered with his eyes wide in surprise. But his expression quickly melts away into something happy and excited, and he nods at his senior before following him down the hallway.

 

The response makes Jihoon feel… _strange_.

 

Since the demon doesn’t want to get in the way of the crowd, he positions himself in a corner where he floats above everyone’s heads, sitting crisscrossed with his arms folded.

 

From there, he can glare at where Guanlin and that _Sehun_ guy is sitting on the couch, talking to a few other people that Jihoon isn’t too familiar with but has seen hanging out with Guanlin on random days.

 

They’re all laughing and having a good time, passing drinks around and talking about useless, human things.

 

Normally, Jihoon wouldn't care. But when _Sehun_ slings an arm around Guanlin’s shoulder to ruffle his hair and pinch his cheek, Jihoon feels something inside of him snap.

 

Jihoon’s face warps into anger. He feels his skin simmering, and his blood hot with a feeling that he’s unfamiliar with. His hands twitch at his sides and suddenly, he has the urge to claw Sehun’s flat, disgusting face off. Especially when the human says something that leaves Guanlin smiling and laughing, staring up at his dumb basketball senior with his eyes glimmering in amusement.

 

The demon thinks that he probably wouldn’t be having this problem if the other wasn’t looking at Guanlin in a similar way. _Just watching him has Jihoon digging his claws into his knees._

 

Every time Guanlin has something to say, that Sehun guy looks at Guanlin was so much interest and endearment, Jihoon isn’t sure who’s got the bigger puppy eyes in this relationship. But while Guanlin probably only sees the other as his senior, Sehun’s intentions seems a bit more romantic, but Guanlin is too obliviously stupid to realize it.

 

They talk for another hour until the elder gets up, whispers something into Guanlin’s ear, which causes the younger to nod in response.

 

Once he’s gone, Jihoon finally floats over to Guanlin and starts yanking on his dumb cape, “It’s time to go home.”

 

Guanlin pulls his attention away from his other seniors to blink at him, “But it’s barely past midnight, we’ve only been here for a few hours…”

 

“I want to leave. _Now.”_

 

“Why? What’s wrong?” The human asks, “Can’t we stay a little longer? I’m having fun…”

 

Jihoon’s lips purse into a thin line and he crosses his arms. “I DON’T LIKE SEHUN,” He spits.

 

Guanlin looks taken aback, “W-Why not?”

 

“I just don’t,” Jihoon replies, furrowing his brows together, “He’s annoying and I hate him. I don’t want to look at him anymore, I want to go back.”

 

“You said the same thing about Seonho, but you tolerate him now! Just give Sehun some time, you’ll come around.”

 

“No I won’t,” The demon growls, “AND I STILL HATE SEONHO—I JUST HATE SEHUN MORE.”

 

But it’s then that Sehun comes back and plops down next to Guanlin on the couch again. “Who are you talking to?” He asks.

 

“No one,” Guanlin replies, shooting Jihoon an irritated look that leaves Jihoon astounded. _Guanlin’s never looked at him like that before._

 

“I got us drinks,” Sehun says as he passes a cup to Guanlin.

 

The younger smiles softly at the gesture and replies, “Thanks, hyung,” before taking it and having a sip. He coughs it up though, and replies tersely, “What is that??”

 

“Fruit punch?” Sehun laughs, looking confused.

 

“Oh, sorry…”

 

“It’s fine,” He grins, taking a napkin from his back pocket and helping Guanlin wipe his face off. “Now you look like a real vampire with red coming out of your mouth like that,” He laughs.

 

It makes Guanlin’s cheeks pink. Shyly, he takes another sip from the cup and swallows the liquid down with another grin, “Thank you”

 

The exchange leaves Jihoon furious, he can’t stand to watch them any longer. With a huff that he makes sure is loud enough for Guanlin can hear, Jihoon quickly leaves the room and heads back towards the main part of the frat house where the bulk of the party is.

 

As he sits atop the chandelier, a suffocating heat crawls up Jihoon’s spine and he grinds his teeth together, thinking about the way Guanlin looked at Sehun the same way he’d always look at Jihoon. He doesn’t know why this bothers him so much, he’s never felt this way towards any of his other summoners before. Guanlin is allowed to do whatever he wants and Jihoon shouldn’t care— _he’s never cared before_ —but the demon finds himself too angry to even think rationally about his feelings right now. Or think rationally in general.

 

In the heat of his rage, Jihoon storms into one of the empty bathrooms and locks the door behind him.

 

What he’s about to do is ridiculous, and Jihoon knows he’s going to hate himself for it later. _He’ll never forgive himself for stooping this low,_ he thinks to himself as he watches his flesh melt away in the mirror.

 

Jihoon despises his human form for many reasons, and first is simply because he looks like a _Human_. It’s repulsive.

 

Second is a petty and lazy reason, and it’s only because he has to actually walk on the floor, which is something he doesn’t particularly enjoy.

 

But third, is an actual valid reason, and it’s because he doesn’t like the way he looks.

 

Jihoon inspects himself with disgust. His eyes and hair are brown instead of black, his nails and teeth are uselessly blunt, and his skin that was once burnt charcoal now has a golden hue to it. He feels soft, fragile, and dainty in this state. It’s uncomfortable to him. But that doesn’t stop Jihoon from literally punching the bathroom door down and stomping right back to where Guanlin and Sehun were, seething with Fury.

 

He bursts into the room and sees Guanlin leaning against the other—looking as if he’s dozed off and it doesn’t do anything to stifle Jihoon’s growing hatred.

 

“Guanlin??” He hears Sehun ask worriedly, “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He shakes the younger’s shoulder.

 

“Hm?? Sehunmm-hyung?” Guanlin slurs, lazily picking himself back up, only to fall forward again, “Nuddings wr…wrong…”

 

But before Sehun can catch him, Jihoon cuts in by shoving himself right between the two of them and makes himself comfortable.

 

“Um… Who… are you?” Sehun blinks at him, startled by his sudden intrusion.

 

Guanlin ends up falling on Jihoon, and his human is now drooling all over his shoulder. Jihoon thinks that it’s gross, but at least he’s not laying on _Sehun._ “That is unimportant,” He spits, glaring at him accusingly, “What happened to Guanlin? What did you do to him, _human?”_

 

Sehun shoots him a suspicious, yet irritated look. “I, uh, don’t know what’s wrong with him? We were just talking— _Do I know you?_ I’ve never seen you around before…” He switches the subject.

 

Before Jihoon can respond, a small group of people come rushing into the room with a limp figure in their arms.

 

And the limp figure turns out to be Seonho.

 

“Sehun!! Something’s wrong with your friend,” One of them calls, dragging Seonho over who’s drooling and blabbering incoherently, laughing at nothing in particular when they set him on the couch.

 

Jihoon looks over at him and thinks that there’s nothing wrong with Seonho. In fact, this is normal.

 

“What happened to him?” Sehun asks, his eyes widening as he rises out of the couch to look at him.

 

“Uh… it looks like Ong-hyung might have spiked the fruit punch with something _strong_ but forgot to remove the label,” A person laughs awkwardly, “Poor kid’s out cold. We didn’t know what to do, but someone said he was one of your juniors from the basketball team, so we brought him up here.”

 

Sehun’s expression turns horrified. He stares between Guanlin and Seonho who have both knocked out completely. “HE SPIKED THE DRINK AND DIDN’T REMOVE THE LABEL??” He practically yells.

 

“You know how Ong is…” One person winces, “The guy is a dumbass, but he sure loves his alcohol…”

 

Sehun slaps his palm to his face.

 

The small group eventually leaves and with that, Sehun sighs. He mumbles to himself tiredly, “I shouldn’t have let the kids come. Guess I’ll just… let them crash at my place then,” before hoisting Seonho over his shoulder. He then looks to Jihoon, gesturing to his free shoulder, “You mind handing me Guanlin?”

 

“Not necessary,” Jihoon holds up his hand, scowling at the other, “I will be taking Guanlin.”

 

Sehun huffs, “No offense, little guy—” Jihoon’s eyebrow twitches “—but I don’t really know who you are and I’ve never seen you with Guanlin before.”

 

“Nonsense, we’re f-fr…” Jihoon grits his teeth, trying his best to force the word out of his mouth _, “f-frie—nds...”_

 

Sehun raises a brow at the other.

 

“... We’re... _friends.”_

 

It’s quiet for the few seconds that follow, until Sehun clears his throat and says, “Right… _‘Guanlin’s friend’”_ He makes quotes with the fingers on his free hand, “Sorry to break it to you, but I am his hyung, so he is my responsibility. I’d feel a lot safer if he came home with me—”

 

Jihoon scoffs, repeating, “Guanlin’s hyung?? _Please,_ I am more important to Guanlin than you’ll ever be,” He smirks challengingly, pushing up his toes to get in the taller boy’s face, “He is safest with _me._ ”

 

That statement doesn’t seem to sit too well with Sehun, and the annoyed look he receives for it does wonders to Jihoon’s mood.

 

Before Sehun can refuse him again, Jihoon hears Guanlin slur from behind him.

 

“Sehun… hyung?”

 

Jihoon spins around to see his human staring up at him with wide, blurry eyes. _“Guanlin—”_ He starts to say.

 

But Sehun cuts him off and steps forward, “Guanlin, do you know this guy?”

 

Drunkenly, Guanlin turns to blink at Jihoon few times, inspecting him with a dazzled, flushed look on his face. Jihoon thinks that doesn’t look _too_ different in his human form. Asides from a few changes, his facial structure remains the same, but he still decides to give Guanlin an extra hint, commanding, “Tell this disgusting human being that you know me.”

 

 _“Jihoon??”_ Guanlin gapes.

 

The human scrambles up on unsteady legs, and Jihoon realizes that this is the first time he’s has actually _stood_ next to Guanlin— _the human practically towers over him like this._

 

“WHADD HAPPENED TO YOU??” He slurs, grabbing Jihoon’s face and pulling at his cheeks. “YOU’RE A-A HUMAN??”

  

“Guanlin-ah, you know him?” Sehun asks curtly.

 

Guanlin snorts and yells, “OF COURSE I DO. THIS IS THE DEMON I SOLD MY SOUL TO SO I COULD PASS ECON—SEONHO Wake UP!!! LOOK, IT’S JIHoON—”

 

Seonho remains asleep on Sehun’s back, and Sehun stares at Guanlin like he’s lost it.

 

“Oh my … God...” The human grabs Jihoon’s face again and stares at him with unfocused eyes. He’s so close, Jihoon can smell the alcohol in his breath, count his every single eyelash, and hear the almost inaudible gulp Guanlin takes when he presses closer.

 

It’s overwhelming in a way Jihoon is unfamiliar with, and it scares him frozen. He can’t seem to look away no matter how hard he tries, like Guanlin has trapped him somehow—taken away any form of rational thinking he once had and left him transfixed.

 

“You’re… _soooooo_  pretty, Jihoon,” Guanlin whispers,  _“Wow…”_

 

Inexplicably, the demon’s heart rate picks up and his face begins to warm. A dangerous mix of both horror and desire creeps up his spine, and Jihoon starts to panic. He wants to pull out of Guanlin’s grasp, but it’s then that out of the corner of his vision, Jihoon catches Sehun looking at them in annoyance and a smug, satisfied feeling overtakes his desperate need to escape.

 

Jihoon knows that Guanlin probably won’t remember any of this the following morning, so just to top it all off and make Sehun angry, Jihoon cups Guanlin’s face in his shaky hands. “Are you done talking to Sehun now? Do you want to go back to the dorms with me?” He asks.

 

Guanlin nods so rapidly, it makes the human dizzy. He takes a few seconds to recover before slurring, “The parrdy is done! I’m all done talkingg to Sehunmn-hyung noooww… Let’s go home and sleep, Jihoooonnie!”

 

“Of course,” Jihoon grins as happily as he can muster.

 

The expression leaves Guanlin breathless, and Jihoon relishes in Sehun’s hard stare boring into his back.

 

In a final act of pettiness, Jihoon briefly collects himself and does something so foolishly reckless, he’s not entirely sure what comes over him. But he’s so high on hogging all of Guanlin’s attention, Jihoon barely gives his actions a second thought when he takes the human’s larger hand in his and places a quick peck to his cheek. “Say goodbye to Sehun, now, okay?” He smirks, eyeing Sehun in amusement.

 

And the look he receives makes everything all the more worth it.

 

Sehun glares at Jihoon with cold eyes and his lips pursed thin in anger. His jaw locks tight when he tears his gaze away from Jihoon to look at Guanlin whose face is a scorching shade of red and is staring down at the shorter, unbreathing.

 

“Bye Sehumn-yungg…” Guanlin mumbles without taking his eyes off the demon, “Bbye to you too, Seonho!”

 

With a haughty snort, Jihoon tugs their entwined fingers and drags his human down the hall, through the frat party, and out the front door.

 

He’s walking fast, too fast for Guanlin’s current state.

 

The taller stumbles after him and trips over his cape, but Jihoon doesn’t slow down until they’re safely back in Guanlin’s dorm room where Jihoon dumps the said boy onto his bed.

 

He lets Guanlin sleep there that night, because Jihoon knows for a fact he won’t be able to sleep at all.

 

The demon seats himself on Guanlin’s desk chair and pulls his knees up to his chest. He lets his skin melt away until he’s back to his natural form, and it’s only then that he allows himself to breathe.

 

All night long, Jihoon doesn’t let himself think about anything that had just happened. He stares at the wall in front of him for hours with his nails digging deep into his arms as if the pain there will dull the strange sensation twisting in his stomach.

 

Jihoon’s at a loss.

 

Some time during the middle of the night, the demon turns to looks at Guanlin’s sleeping form. He wants nothing more than to _hate_ the human for what he’s reduced Jihoon to. Yet, for some reason, no matter how hard he tries, the demon can’t bring himself to feel that way anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUNFACT LMAO; originally, shuhua was supposed to be guanlin’s friend and the person that jihoon gets jealous of skJDSKSD but then I was like, oof what if we made him jealous of a basketball sunbae and instantly, I was like ONG SEONGWOO but then I stopped n thought about that logically,,, rip ong is literally so unathletic lmAOOOO so I went with beefy man-baby oh sehun bc selin has been getting a lot of action lately so WHY NOT AYYYY  
> plus originally the Halloween party was supposed to be a Christmas party but I changed it for holiday purposes KDKSD idk why I told u guys this, actually uhhh…
> 
> ANYWAY!!! I HOPE U ALL ENJOYED THIS LMAOO :’DD I’ll try my hardest to get the last chapter out on Halloween, but honestly… expect it a little afterwards LMAOO (SHUT IT’LL STILL BE THE HALLOWEEN SEASON ONCE THIS IS OVER,,, EVEN THO IT’S NOVEMBER)  
> Idk how to follow set timetables rip my ass
> 
> ALSO!!!!!!! WANNA ONE’S COMEBACK IM GONNA FUCKING CRY THIS IS IT YALLSSS OMFGGGG /SCREAMS AND WEEPS AT THE SAME TIME LETS GOOOOOOO I LOVE THIS SOULMATE CONCEPT


End file.
